tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Game history - Sweden, Version 1.2, Round 1
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: unknown Changes this round iKr equalisation When loaning money, there is now something called iKr equalisation. This affects the money that "disappears" when interest decimals are removed. Total loan repayment On the "Loans" page, you can now see how big your total downpayment per day is. Manual down payments It is now possible to make manual down payments on your loans. However, every down payment costs you 100 iKr of administrative fees. Net worth increase for zones When you buy zones, you now receive a net worth increase equal to 1/15 of the price of the zones. New forum A new forum has been added to the game, the developer's forum. Here, only members with the developer-status may post threads and comments. The bank puts the goods it buys for sale on the market The bank will now immediately put out for sale the goods that it buys from players. If a company goes bankrupt, the bank will assume ownership of its goods and sell these as well. All goods seen on Tycoon Online’s market originate from the factories of players. Market delay When a forum thread is deleted, all comments made to it are deleted as well. Deconstruction of offices It is now possible to deconstruct offices. 4 new factories These new factories are: Oil drill, plastic industry, refinery and toy factory. 2 new shops These new shops are: Gas station and toy store. Production per hour in factories and shops varies more The number of units produced or sold every hour in different factories and shops varies more greatly. Menu If you move your cursor over your member name on top of your browser, under the logo, you bring up an information dropdown menu. 1 new office This new office is the hotel. 4 new commodities These new commodities are: Gasoline, oil, plastic and toys. Clickable C-rank and S-rank The C-rank and S-ranks (both on the lists and on the dropdown menu) are now clickable. Clicking the C-rank link brings up the company listings and clicking the S-rank link brings up the member listings. Calculation of service prices The calculation of new service prices now calculates a price change of 10, 20 or 30 iKr instead of 3, 6 and 9 iKr. 50 shares Each company now has 50 shares instead of 20. New "Trends" pages Two new "Trends" pages have been created. One shows total sales of each type of goods on the market, while the other shows sales to the bank. Calculation of share rates The calculation of share rates is now done with an entirely new formula. Logged in You can now see if a member is logged in or not on his or her member profile. 1/15 of warehouse upgrade cost to net worth When upgrading your warehouse, you now receive a net worth increase equal to 1/15 of the cost of the upgrade. This used to be 1/10. Service demand and number of inhabitants The service demands per day are now 1 hour per 20 inhabitants instead of 1 hour per 10 inhabitants. The number of inhabitants is now increased by 300-500 per company instead of 200-300. Frames The game is now built with frames. This has unfortunately not yet improved the game. Being logged out after a certain amount of time You are no longer logged out after a certain amount of time. However, you are automatically logged out if you are inactive in more than 20 minutes. Game clock displays seconds The TO game clock now also displays seconds. Poll of the week bonus Voting on the poll of the week now yields a bonus in iKr equal to 1% of your net worth. This week's winner and loser On the bottom of the browser, you will now find information about the week's winner and loser. These are the companies that have increased and decreased their share rate the most. Dividend from shares You now only receive dividend from your 50 most valuable shares. Number of offices On the main page, the number of offices is now displayed. Improved registering system The registering system has been improved to stop errors from occurring. Improved login system The login system has been reprogrammed. Among other things, you now play in sessions. You are no longer automatically logged out, which often happened in 1.1. Improved system when selling goods to the bank The system was reprogrammed to avoid goods being sold twice. Option of sorting shares on the "My shares" page It is now possible to choose how "My shares" is sorted. You can now find share statuses here, which allows you to see if any similar shares are being sold. Latest forum threads On your main page, there is now a "Latest threads" list which displays the latest active forum threads. Reprogrammed market A new system is being used to avoid goods and shares being sold twice. Calculation of market prices The size of price changes is now determined by the level of goods. Calculation after 4 days New market price calculations are now made after 4 days instead of 8. Companies per city You can now see what companies are based in each city. New award The growth award is given to the player who has increased his company value the most during the last week. Changes On the "Changes" page, there is now a diagram showing C-rank and S-rank. TOP-ranking There is now a page showing the TOP ranking list. Records Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. There are no overall totals for this round. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category:Game history